The New Kin Of The Watterson's
by Dante Watterson
Summary: When an a storm happens in Elmore a small meteor lands in front of the Wattersons house. When they check it out they find a blue cat in the ditch name Dante. Rated T for cartoon blood
1. Chapter 1

The New Kin Of The Wattersons

Chapter 1: The Arrival (Sunday 7:00pm)

* * *

In a small town called Elmore in a neighborhood of Elmore lived a family thats been through a lot over the years and the name of this family is the Wattersons.

Their's a 12 year old cat that goes by the name of Gumball, a adopted 10 year old fish with legs named Darwin, a 4 year old rabbit thats a genius Anais, a mother an a father named Nichole and Richard, also a Watterson that's been gone for a long time same age and specie as Gumball wearing a black shirt and a dark blue skirt Lexy.

When she was 3 when her and brother and mother went shopping. Right after Nicole went to get something from one of the selves she checked the cart and saw only her son Gumball. her daughter was nowhere in the cart she found out that Lexy was kidnapped.

When the years past just when they were about to give up the search for her a miracle happened Gumball and Darwin ran into her she knew that the blue cat was her brother Gumball she's glad to see him.

When they were walking she told them everything about how she escaped the kidnapper's house. she said that he passed out from drinking last night and she was able to pick locks through each of the doors with her claws. she even said that it took 2hrs for her to get to Elmore by running.

When they came home they called out to there parents and little sister that they found her. (or she found them)

That had happened about 3 days ago ever since Lexy got home her parents were relived they called the doughnut sheriff to call off the search since she's back home. The problem is she was having nightmares that the kidnapper will take her back.

* * *

It was Sunday at the home of the watterson's they were bored and didn't know what to do Lexy was asleep in her bedroom and the rest of the family were figuring out what to do. Gumball was the first one to come up with a solution.

I know How about we play a board game? me and Darwin can create one up like last time. He said to the family

Oh no Gumball remember what happened last time we played a game you two made up? said Nichole refreshing there memory of The Game

Anais then came up with an idea.

Oh I know how about Science?

NO! I Don't Like Science. said Richard

Ok you didn't have to shout Dad.

Then Darwin had one.

I know how's about we...BANG! His sentence is cut off from a storm from outside the house it startled them it even woke up Lexy.

What The What Was That?! yelled Gumball as another explosion like noise happened outside.

Ma-Maybe It Was Just lightning! said Darwin Just then

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Something outside the front of the Watterson's house crashed into the ground.

When that happened Lexy looked out her window and saw smoke coming from the porch. she ran down the stairs to her family.

Mom Dad Something Crashed Infront Of The House! said Lexy to her parent telling them the thing that landed outside their house.

Okay Lexy me and Richard are going to check it out. Lexy stay inside with your brothers and sister okay? said Nicole

Okay Mom. be careful out there. Said Lexy to her mother

* * *

(Outside)

As Nichole and Richard went outside to see what crashed into there yard. When they looked inside the ditch they saw a figure of a kid laying in the middle of the ditch knocked out.

Why is there a kid in the ditch Nicole? said Richard that's confused of a kid being in the ditch.

I don't know maybe he was hit by a meteor that landed here? said Nichole

Then Richard answered. Or…maybe he was the one that crashed here. he said pointing at the cat.

Then Nicole put his hand down. Richard a kid wouldn't crash here he's not a meteor.

when they looked closer at the kid they saw what he looked liked.

The kid was actually a 12yr old blue cat with two tails and a scar, he was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt with a logo that says [!DANGER!] in red.

Is he dead? said Richard picking a stick. he pointed the stick to the kid and poked him when he did the cat moaned in pain that alerted Nicole.

Gasp! He's Alive! said Nichole shocked that the cat is still alive. Richard come on we gotta bring him inside I'll get his arms Richard get his feet.

Okay…Wait why by the feet? said Richard

Nicole looked at him angrily scaring him. He quickly grabbed the kid's feet as they brought him inside.

when they were inside the kids looked at the cat they were caring.

Kids get off the couch. said Nicole to her kids.

Mom who is that? said Anais to Nicole

I don't know but he's hurt really bad. said Nichole putting the cat on the couch. Gumball get a bandage, Darwin rubbing alcohol, and Lexy ice pack please?

Okay Mom. said the kids in unison as they went to get the medic.

Anais then asked her parents this. Is he going to be alright? Her parents looked at each other and looked back at Anais and shrugged.

I guess will have to wait until further notice. said Nicole

* * *

(30 minutes later almost 9:00 PM)

When the time has past the family sat at the dinner table hoping the cat would heal and wake up.

Will he be alright Mom? said Gumball

I…WAIT he's waking up! said Nicole

The cat on the couch woke up and said this as he looked at the Watterson's rubbing his eye.

Who are you and Where am I? said the cat

Then Nicole walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

Where the Watterson's and your in our house…uh…what's your name?

Then the cat pointed at himself saying his name.

My name is Dan but my family call me Dante.

Okay Dante but do you know where your home is at? said Lexy

No. said Dante

Do you know your home number? said Anais

Nope. said Dante. Making the family give him suspicious looks.

Do you know anything? said Gumball

Then Dante thought for a moment.

Come to think of it I don't remember anything except my family and my name.

Everyone was shocked of hearing him saying this. Then Nicole spoke up.

You have no memory Dante at all?

Dante nodded no.

But I can only remember being out in space then seeing some star in front of me and then BAM! I wake up and here I am in your house.

The Watterson's stared at him in awe hearing Dante say that.

But when he mentioned a star Anais shook her head and looked at him.

Wait did you say that you saw a star in front of you in space?

Dante answered. Yes I did but I think I broke it to peaces when I hit it. why did it belong to you?

Anais thought for a moment and said. Actually yes it did our dad bought it years ago when Gumball was born. Gasp! that explain why it's gone you broke it!

Everyone looked at Dante and he spoke.

Okay look I'm sorry for breaking it but I couldn't dodge it. Do you know how big stars are from out there? There the size of a building impossible to dodge.

Alright Dante apology accepted. But since you don't remember anything what are you going to do? said Richard

Dante started thinking and found out what to do.

How's about I live here? I mean I don't remember anything I was in space beside I have no way to go I like to help out to friends and family.

You mean adoption? said Nicole. But that will be hard to have another cat in the family I mean more clothes, food, and everything else.

It'll be alright I said I could help out and trust me I'm really fast at chores. said Dante

If that's true then do this for me. Bake some cookies please. said Richard

Dante put his hand up to his head and said. Yes sir!

After saying that he ran into the kitchen grabbing every thing in one scoop putting a bowl on the table and mixing the ingredients together making cookie dough. Then putting the flat metal pan with the cookie dough on it into the oven then turning the heat up high. After that he took the pan out and placed the cookies on a plate finally he put the bowl in the middle of the table.

They are done. said Dante

Everyone looked at him.

Are you sure? That was really fast. said Darwin

Richard then picked up one of the cookies and took a bite of it, then his mouth opened wide then he grabbed the bowl and ate every last of the cookies.

They. Were. GREAT! said Richard.

Everyone were shocked of hearing him say they were great. then everyone except Dante huddled up at the kitchen mumbling to each other. Then Nicole turned and spoke to Dante.

Okay Dante welcome to the Watterson's family! After she said that they came up to Dante and gave him a family hug. Dante did the same thing and smiled after they hugged Dante spoke to them.

Thank you Mom and Dad! But what are my brother and sisters name?

Nichole went up to each of her 4 kids and told Dante their names.

Dante this one is Gumball, his adopted brother Darwin, his twin sister Lexy, and the youngest and smartest one of the family Anais.

Dante hold out his hand to them.

It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

It's a pleasure to meet you too. they said in unison shaking his hand. Then Nichole spoke up to them.

Alright everyone time to go to bed I have work and you have school Tomorrow. But Dante please take a shower if you mind your covered in dirt.

Dante looked all over his body and saw his clothes were dirty.

Ok but Mom.

Yes Dante? said Nicole

Dante then took off his shirt and gave it to her.

Can you please wash this for me? I want to wear it for school tomorrow.

Nicole looked at him and said.

Okay son I will but what about your pants and undergarments?

He looked down at his pants and back up to his mother.

I'll leave them by the door outside the bathroom so you can get them while I'm taking a shower. But after they're clean can you place my underpants inside the bathroom for me?

Okay but what about pajamas you don't have any? said Nicole

I can let him borrow my spare pajamas Mom if thats alright with him. said Gumball from the stairs.

I'm alright with that as long if they spare pajamas I'll be fine. said Dante

Okay Dante go take your shower now. said Nicole

Alright I'm going. said Dante as he's going up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

(Bathroom 5 minutes later)

After Dante dried himself he went and put his pajamas on and left the bathroom with Richard running into the bathroom.

FINALLY I'VE BEEN WAITING! he said slamming the door behind Dante.

As Dante walked down the hallway he saw Gumball and Darwin gluing something to there door he asked them.

Gumball Darwin what are you doing to the door?

They turned around and Gumball told Dante.

Where putting your name on our door. Since your part of the family we decided to do this for you.

Gumball and Darwin moved out of the way and showed Dante's name on there door in the color of dark blue.

Dante was happy about it that he's part of the family now.

How did you two know that indigo was my favorite color?

Indigo? Whats indigo? said Darwin

Indigo is like the color blue but darker. said Dante

Oh we actually picked this color because your blue and we didn't want two of our names to be the same color so we found these letters that were blue but darker.

It's cool but we should get to bed now we have school tomorrow right? said Dante to his brothers

Yeah your right let's get to bed! I get bottom bunk! yelled Gumball as he jumped on the bottom bunk.

I get fish bowl! yelled Darwin as he jumped into the fish bowl.

I get top bunk! yelled Dante as he jumped up grabbing the top bunk fence and pulling himself up to his bed then laying down.

Right before anyone fell asleep Dante yelled out.

Goodnight everyone!

Then his family yelled back.

Goodnight Dante!

After that they all went back to sleep getting ready for tomorrow.

Dante who was still laying down is awake with his eyes close saying this in his thoughts.

I can't wait to make friends tomorrow I'm excited to even meet them.

After that he fell to sleep excited about tomorrow morning.

(END OF CHAPTER 1)

Chapter 2: The School

When Dante goes into the school bus with his brothers and sisters he greets a kid that he sat next too.

Question: The kid that he sat next to name is_. put your question in the review below.

Hint: the kid is green and has horns on his/her side and orange hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The new kin of the Watterson's Chapter 2: School

(Monday Morning 6:00 AM)

* * *

It was 6:00 AM and all the Watterson's were up and ready for today when they got out of each of there beds getting dress.

Hey Dante get up Time for school. Dante? Gumball said but when he looked up at the top bunk for Dante but he wasn't there.

Gumball started to freak out.

Dude Darwin Dante's gone! Where is he?! before Darwin respond back they smelled something good down stairs in the kitchen like bacon, eggs, waffles, and hash browns.

Wait Darwin! Do you smell that? said Gumball as him and Darwin left there bed room Darwin and the rest of the family smell it too.

Then Darwin finally answered Gumball.

Yeah it smells like...

Then Richard broke down the door with his body and said.

FOOOOD! As he ran down the stairs with full speed on 4 to the kitchen.

Richard! yelled Nicole as the rest of the family ran down the stairs.

But when they went to the dining area in there house they saw that the breakfast was done and saw Richard eating out of his plate like crazy.

Mmmm! Nicole I don't know how you did this. But you made this breakfast the best! Richard said eating more of it.

Nicole then looked at Richard in confusion at him saying that.

Richard I didn't make breakfast?

Richard looked at her and back to the breakfast an back to her.

Well if you didn't then who did?

Just then behind him Dante showed up out of the corner.

I made it. Dante said when he did Richard screamed and jumped up hitting the celling knocking him out.

The family looked at him terrified and shocked seeing him show up there.

Dante how did you get there? said Anais

Dante just chuckled a little bit and spoked.

I came from the window. I was enjoying the outside breeze. he said pointing behind him at the window.

Oh well since your here let's eat. Gumball said

When they headed to the dinner table eating breakfast there were compliments to the breakfast Dante made.

Wow this is better then the cereal we have! said Gumball eating a waffle.

This is the first time I ever had breakfast like this before! said Lexy taking a bite of the toast.

I never knew breakfast like this would taste so good! Darwin said putting a whole hash brown into his mouth chewing it.

This omelet is the best thing I ever ate! Anais said eating another piece of the omelet she has.

Dante when did you learn how cook like this? said Nicole

I was taught from my parents. They were busy a lot of time so they gave me everything I needed to make breakfast,lunch,and dinner. Dante said

Wow that was nice of them. But since their always busy did you ever have anyone else around? said Nicole

Dante shook his head no.

I was also taught to fight also. But my parents gave me one rule if I get into a fight.

Nicole's one eyebrow went up confused of what he said about having one rule.

What's the rule they gave you? said Gumball

The rule is that I can never get angry in a fight against someone. Dante said

Wait you can't get angry at anyone your fighting? Richard said waking up from his daze

Yes but I don't remember why? said Dante

Well when you get to school Dante please don't get started in a fight. Promise me that? Nicole said

Dante shook his head yes.

I promise but if I do get into a fight I'll keep it under control the best I could do alright.

Okay but you kids should get going while Me and Richard cover up the ditch in front of the porch. Go now. said Nicole as they left the house leaving the adults alone.

Come on Richard we have to cover the ditch.

Aww can't we do this later? said Richard

Nicole looked at him with the puppy eyes. Richard please for me?

Richard tried to resist but failed. Oh Okay just for you Nicole.

After Richard said that Nicole hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Thank you Richard. Nicole

When she went outside Richard followed until a shovel was thrown to him luckily he caught it.

Nicole yelled out. Come on Richard let's get started.

Richard let out a sign. Okay Nicole.

He went outside with her there getting some dirt and already filling up the ditch.

Richard says this to his wife. Love you Nicole.

Nicole replied back. Love you too Richard.

Right before they started a strange glow happened in the dirt.

Hey what that? asked Richard pointing at the object

I think this is Dante's Richard. said Nicole

Then Richard grabbed the object and saw what it was.

Hey Nicole look at this thing.

Nicole looked at the object.

It looked like a watch but it had the word trophies at the top above the screen.

Nichole read what it said. Achievements? How in the world is this small object holding trophies?

Richard looked closely at it and saw an on button on it.

Hey what does this do?

Nicole shouted. Richard don't…

But it was to late he pushed the button and then the wrist watch like object turns on shows a hologram of four empty file were the trophies go, and above the files say [Achievements].

The 1st file is Bronze, the 2nd one is Silver, 3rd is Gold, and the last file is Platinum.

Both of the parents were surprised at this object.

Nicole spoke. So thats how it works. But files are empty.

Then Richard spoke. except for that one. he said pointing at the gold file that has one trophy.

When Richard pointed at the hologram of the file it opened up showing were the trophies are suppose to be at but with one trophy that said's [Family] above it with a molded picture of the Watterson's hugging him on the trophy.

Richard said. The trophy says Family. Is this suppose to be an achievement?

Nicole asked him. point at the trophy maybe it'll show us what it means.

Richard did what she said and opened the info.

They both read the info in unison. [Family]-Dante has been united with a new family know as The Watterson's?

Nicole what does the rest of the achievements mean?

Nicole looks at each achievement but the rest of them are just showing a clear square where the trophies are suppose to be at with three question marks ? on the side of the square.

Richard there all blanks I think the others haven't been achieved yet.

Richard asked. Do you think we can achieve some trophies also Nicole?

I actually don't yet Richard but maybe the achievements have to be unlocked by something we didn't do yet like...

Richard cuts Nicole off. Like defeating Elite Bosses, and Enemies, unlocking weaponized items, and doing something heroic right Honey?

Yes Richard that kind of achievements but it's going to be difficult if we ever tried it.

Richard asked. Should we give this to Dante Nicole? he said turning off the achievement watch.

Yes Richard we should but first let's patch the hole up then we go and give it to him.

Okay Nicole. said Richard

They went back patching up the hole so they could give back Dante's device.

* * *

(The Bus stop)

The kids made it to the bus stop with a few people already there waiting for the bus.

There was a multicolored kid, a cloud, a balloon with a face, a cactus, a cyclops, a blue humanoid, a banana, a peanut with antlers, a bear made of paper, and 2 ghost except one's standing and the other one's floating.

Gumball called out to them. Hello everyone!

Everyone started saying hi, hey, or hello to us. Then ghost with legs looked at Dante.

He spoke. Hey Gumball who's that. He said pointing at Dante making everyone look at him.

I'm glad you asked Danny. Gumball said as he grabbed Dante putting him in front. Everyone this is Dante our new brother.

Then the multicolored kid's holding out his hand. Hello Dante my name is Tobias nice to meet you.

Dante holded out his hand shaking Tobias's hand. Same here but who are they? Dante said pointing at the rest of them.

Tobias answered. Okay that's Masami, Alan, Carmen, Rob, my sister Rachel, Banana Joe, Penny, Teri, and those two ghost lovers are Danny and Carrie.

Well it's nice to meet all of you. said Dante holding hand.

Each of them shook his hand also saying something to him.

Are you Gumball's twin? Masami said

No. Dante said

Sorry no hands. said Alan

It's okay. said Dante

Are you smart? said Carmen

Don't know. Dante said

Do you remember names? Rob said

Always. said Dante

Becareful my brother can be a little extreme. said Rachel

I will. Dante said

I'm a banana. Joe said

I know that. said Dante

Why do you have two tails? said Penny

Born with them. said Dante

Did you get hurt? Teri said pointing at the scar.

Can't remember. said Dante

If your a brother of Gumball then your a friend to us. said Danny.

Okay. said Dante

Are you from a different universe? Carrie asked

I don't know. said Dante

Just then the bus showed up with a couple of people on board all ready.

The door opened up with a orange puppet welcoming them.

Hello everyone. Rocky said

Hello Rocky. said everyone outside the bus except Dante.

Rocky saw him and asked Gumball.

Hey Gumball who's that?

Gumball answered. This is my new brother Dante. Dante this is Rocky he's everyones friend. He's a Bus driver, a Janitor, and a Chef.

It's nice to see a new face here put it there. Rocky said holding his hand out.

Dante did the same thing. It's an honor to meet you sir.

Thank you now just fine a seat and sit down. Oh and one more thing if your in Miss Simian's class be careful she hates the Watterson's.

Dante raised a eyebrow.

I have to ask why does she hate us?

I don't know but it's best not to ask. Just find a seat okay. Rocky said

Okay. Dante said heading down the bus to find a seat.

he went all the way down to the last seat it looked like it was empty. Dante sat in the middle of the seat until he heard a girl next to him say something.

Hey sit somewhere else.

Okay. Dante said

Dante got back up from the seat he was going to leave until the girl next to him grabbed him by one of his tails.

Wait a minute Gumball when did you grow a 2nd tail?

Dante spoke. I'm not Gumball i'm his brother.

Dante then turned around and saw who he was talking to.

He was talking to a creature that looks like a mix of a ox and a bull.

she looked at his face and saw the scar he has. She let go of his tail.

For a second I thought you were Gumball your alright to sit here if you want sorry.

It's okay accidents happen. Dante said sitting back down. By the way the name's Dante.

Hi Dante i'm Jamie. she said holding out her hand.

Jamie thats a nice name. Dante said shaking her hand

Thank you and by the way whats with you having two tails and a scar you look like you fought a lion? said Jamie

well one I was born with two tails and two I can't remember anything even how I got this scar sorry. said Dante

It's alright memory lost happens to some people time to time. Jamie said

Yeah I know it sucks when you have memory lost am I right? Dante asked

Yes it does this last time my Mom asked me to turn off the wash at 6:00 I forgot and next thing I knew half of the house was flooded with bubbles of soap.

Wow that must of been a disaster for your parents. Dante said

Jamie snickered. It was, my Mother nearly exploded.

Dante asked. What about your Dad?

Well he just passed out when he saw the mess, he doesn't really get angry. Jamie said

Really well that makes the two of us.

Jamie looked at him suspiciously. What do you mean?

Dante answered. I mean I can never get angry it's just that I'm not myself whenever I'm angry.

Jamie was just stunned. Wait what do you mean by that?

After Jamie said that Rocky yelled out.

Were here everyone time to get off.

Right before Dante left the bus Jamie grabbed his arm.

Dante wait can I ask you something?

Dante turned to her. Sure you can Jamie.

You see me and some classmates are going to play basketball around recess and we need an extra player and I'm wondering if you want to play with us? Jamie asked

Dante though for a moment and says. Okay I will besides basketball is my first favorite sports.

Thank you Dante and see you later bye.

See you later too Jamie bye as well.

After that they got out of the bus and went to there classes.

* * *

(Homeroom-English)

When Dante got to the class room door someone trip Dante making him fall on the floor but thanks to his reflexes he was able to pushed his hands on the floor then doing a barrel roll back up to his feet standing back up.

Dante then turned and saw who tripped him. It was a buff blue tiger about the age of 16 about the height of 6.6 ft wearing green shorts.

Nice trip Idiot. said the blue tiger in a deep voice.

Dante just ignored him and sat in one of the front desk. While the tiger sat in the back of the room looking at Dante.

Just then Gumball and Darwin sat in the 2 other desk that were infront of the classroom with there teacher entering the room.

Hello class my name is Mr Small and the reason I said that is because we have two new students in class Today. You there in the front why don't you introduce your self to the class. said Mr Small

Dante stood up from his desk and walked up to the front of class.

Then he spoke. Hello everyone I am Dante Watterson I'm a new to this school and I am happy to help anyone in need unless it has to do with something with sabotaging and bulling because that's just wrong. and one more thing I can never get angry trust me it won't be good.

Everyone including the Teacher were just confuse.

Mr Small then spoke to Dante.

Hey Dante if you have any anger problems then you should try out the anger management club.

No you don't understand just trust me its not that kind of anger. after that Dante sat back down at his desk.

Okay now you way in the back can you introduce yourself. said Mr Small

Then the blue tiger got up from his desk and spoke his name.

The name's Troy. He said after that he sat back down

Alright now lets get on to english now. said Mr Small as he took a sip of his green tea making him douse off.

Everyone were trying to listen of what is trying to say except for Dante because of that name he heard Troy that name sounded familiar to him.

But as Dante was thinking a paper plane hits the side of his head he opens it up and reads it.

The note says (Stay out of my way if you know what's best for.)

Dante then turned to see who threw the note at him and saw Troy giving him a cold stare leaving a ice chip form on Dante's head. Dante then looked at his forehead then he wiped off the ice making it melt. Dante went back listening to Mr Small speaking in gibberish.

* * *

(Recess)

Everyone left there classes heading to Recess when Dante got outside he looked around for Jamie with the other classmates then he found them.

There was Jamie, Tobias, Carrie, Danny,a T-rex, a boom box, and a ice cream cone.

Dante then ran towards them.

Hey Fellas! Dante shouted out getting their attention.

Dante dude you here for some basket ball? Tobias asked

Yes I am but who are they? Dante said pointing at the three trio

Well Dante that's Tina Rex, Sarah, and Jukes. Jamie said pointing at each of them.

Well it's nice to meet you three. Dante said holding out his hand.

Tina just growled at him

Dante stepped back. Okay, your not the friendly type.

when he got to Sarah she grabbed his hand and shook it crazy fast.

Nice to meet you. she said but when she let go of his hand it made a pop noise in his arm and stretched all the way to the ground.

Sarah I think you dislocated his arm. Danny said pointing at his right arm

Oops sorry Dante. Sarah said looking at his broken arm.

No problem I got this. said Dante as he grabbed his right arm and used all of his strength and popped it back into place without screaming in pain.

Tobias asked. Didn't that hurt?

Just a little it's not a big deal.

Dante then went to Jukes after they shook hands Jukes tapped Dante shoulder getting his attention.

Yes Jukes? Dante asked

Jukes asked. Bk bk bpp bkbkbk khhhh?

What is he saying. Dante asked

We actually don't know he's been talking like that for a long time. Danny said

BK BK BPP BKBKBK KHHHH?! Jukes asked again pointing at the back of his head.

Dante then went behind Jukes and saw a switch it was on music instead of voice.

Hey guys I think I know what Jukes is trying to say now.

Dante then flicked the switched to voice. All right Jukes can you say something?

Jukes then spoke. No…Wait a minute I mean yes I…I can speak again! Thank you Dante.

No problem I'm always here to help. So which side am I on now? Dante asked

Dante your on our side. Jamie said with Tina and Tobias on her side.

Okay shall we get started? Dante asked

YEAH! They'd all yelled getting to there team side including Dante getting ready to play.

* * *

(25 minutes later - 5 minutes left of Recess)

Tobias has the basketball for the last round when he threw the basketball but it didn't go threw it hit the side of the hoop and hit Troy right in the face everyone gasped.

When he grabbed the ball a piece of his tooth chipped a little then he turned to the everyone He was furies.

Who Threw THIS?! he said picking up the ball.

Tobias was scared of him so he pointed at Gumball who wasn't even playing.

He did it! He said running behind the tree in fear.

after that everyone around Gumball moved away from him as Troy stomp his way to the scared cat. He picked Gumball up by the collar of his sweater.

He tried reason with him. Look man I didn't...

'**POP'! **

Gumball's sentence was cut off from Troy popping the ball.

**YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH NEXT RECESS AT THE PARK! I'LL BE WAITING, AND IF YOU THINK OF FLANKING THE FIGHT ILL HUNT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY DOWN! **After Troy said that he threw Gumball to the ground and left School grounds.

Everyone couldn't believe that Gumball is going to fight Troy to the death.

Gumball got up and was terrified of fighting then Darwin, Anais, Dante, and Lexy ran up to him.

Lexy was first to speak. Gumball are you okay? Gumball?

Then Gumball passed out from being traumatized.

Dante then grabbed Gumball by the arms and looked at his brother and sister.

Are you going help or are you just going to stand here?

Darwin and Lexy ran up to them and picked up Gumball from the legs bringing him to the nurses office.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON THE NEW KIN OF THE WATTERSON'S: Gumball will have a little help from his brother Dante to fight Troy to the death.**

**(One shall stand, and one shall fall, one-shot!)**


End file.
